A Trip to Jail
by truefaller
Summary: Remember when Mabel mentioned going to jail? Well, here is a short story based on that.


Gravity Falls Fan fiction

by: truefaller

A Trip to Jail

It all started with what was supposed to be a fun day with Grunkle Stan. We made counterfeit money. It was kinda fun at first, because Grunkle Stan let us use really cool green paint. But then, out of nowhere, cops busted through the door! They handcuffed us and put us in the back of a police car, and here i am now.

"Hey Dipper, how long will we be in jail?" I asked. "I don't know Mabel." He replied. "Is jail fun?" I wondered. "Definitlley not." Dipper answered. "We will just make it fun then! I brought the fun stick! Poke!" I said, trying to lighten the mood. Why be a grumpy grump if you don't have to be? What would the point of that be? "Mabel! This is serious! We might be in jail for years and years, and i will never see Wendy-uh, I mean, Mom and Dad, again!" He said. "Is Wendy your _girlfriend?_ " I said. Why is he so obsessed with Wendy, anyway? "Mabel, you know that is not true. She would never be into me, anyway." He sadly replied. "Well, you are still a star to me!" I slap a sticker that says 'you're a star" on his face. Dipper smiles. "Hey, Dipper?" I ask. "Yes, Mabel?" He says. "I'm kinda scared." I tell Dipper. What will happen to us in jail? What about Grunkle Stan? Will he have to stay for longer than us because he has comitted countless crimes? He might no be completely honest, but he is not a bad guy once you get to know him. It's not like he's plotting to take over the world or something! "I'm scared too." Dipper says. I can tell its going to be a long day.

We pull in to the police station.

"Hey everybody!" I say,"It's great to meet you!" A guy covered in taatoos in the corner growls. He seems nice. A police officer says,"Pines to the fingerprint room." We get up and follow him to a big room. They put ink on our fingers and get our fingerprints. "Hey Dipper!" I say. "Look! My fingers leave polka dots everywhere I touch!" He starts to say, "Mabel, maybe you shouldn't-" But is interrupted when I start tickling him. "Mabel!" He says inbetween fits of giggles,"Stop!" I find a loose piece of paper and start making drawings with my hands that are still covered in ink. I flip the page over. It says 'Classified . Do not touch.' Wonder what that means? Oh, well. Can't be anything that important.

A police officer starts taking me to my cell. "Wait a second!" I say, "Where is Dipper going?" "He is going to the boys' cells. don't worry, you can see him tomorrow when you can go home. Well, here you are." Says the officer. He drops me off at my cell and leaves. I am all alone in the cell, I don't even have a roommate.

It is freezing in here! I tuck myself up into my sweater and start to cry. I wish Dipper was here. He would make me feel better. They wouldn't even let me have Waddles! I wonder what Dipper is doing? Does he have a bunkmate? I hope he isn't with some mean bully that beats him up. A sudden gust of air sweeps through the cell. Why do they have to make it so cold? And only give me one blanket? I know! I will make a blanket fort. I prop the blanket up on the bed and let it drape down. I crawl into the little space. It's a little bit more warn, but not much. I see a mouse scamper by. "Why, hello friend!" I say to the mouse, but in response it scampers into a hole. I wish I could fit in that hole. Then I could be free, and go back to the shack with Wendy and Soos and break Dipper out of this awful place. I am not a criminal! I yawn. I get onto the hard bed and pull the blanket on top of me. "Goodnight, Dipper," I say, and then remember that I am alone.

The next thing I know I am being woken up by a police officer. "You have are free to go. Your Uncle will be here in a few minutes to pick you up." he says. Grunkle Stan walks in with Dipper. "Ready to go, kid?" He asks. "Definitley." I say. I wish I had never made that conterfeit money! I just thought that it was a fun arts and crafts project, i didn't realize it was illegal! Next time, I will be more careful about Grunkle Stan's 'family bonding days.' I know he means well, but i never want to go to jail ever again.


End file.
